Una suave melodía
by Solo una novata
Summary: Los ánimos están un poco caídos en el pitch black, luego de que el diablo recibiera una visita indeseada de las duras palabras de su hermano. Ivlis no entiende que tiene que ver en todo esto. Solo quiere irse a casa.


La suave melodía del violín bailaba por las paredes del castillo.

Tan melancólica, tan torpe. La pequeña monstruo daba su mejor esfuerzo con el pesado instrumento en sus hombros. Recordaba a medías las partituras en su cabeza, pero las notas se confundían unas con las otras, haciéndola cometer errores. Envi suspiraba divertido al verla. Si bien, sabía que podría hacerlo mejor al ver la letra de la canción, le conmovía que Crea insistiera en tocarla sin usarlas. Su sonrisa de satisfacción brillaba ante sus ojos. Más que cualquier estrella en el cielo, más que aquel Dios creído de la tierra del sol. Crea significaba para Envi una luz en esa oscura tierra reinada por la tristeza.

Terminada la presentación, las palmas del demonio aplaudieron a gusto para la menor. Envi no sonreía, más en sus ojos se podía deleitar un brillo que no era común de ver. Estaba complacido.

-¿Te gustó?-preguntó la infante saltando de emoción.

Acarició su cabeza con ternura para felicitarla.

-Por supuesto-la pequeña sonrió-, aunque hubiera sido perfecto si hubieras visto las partituras.-Y luego hizo un puchero.

Disfrutaba burlarse de ella en ocasiones. Crea era una niña inofensiva la mayoría del tiempo. Pero cuando la enorme tuerca en su cabeza daba vueltas, no había demonio sobre la tierra que pudiera contenerla.

Burlarse de ella cuando tuviera la el chance, era su oportunidad para desquitarse.

-¿Crees que consiga animar al señor diablo?

El demonio se tensó ante lo escuchado. Apartó su mirada y suspiró exhausto. Había olvidado por unos segundos la situación de su señor.

-No creo que el Sr. Diablo este de ánimos para escuchar música Crea. Aunque estoy seguro que cualquier otro día estará encantado de oírte tocar.

La pequeña asintió decaída. Lo menos que deseaba era seguir viendo al Sr. Diablo así, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Y eso le entristecía.

-¿Qué tal si seguimos practicando?-Preguntó Envi al ver como el rostro de la niña adoptaba una expresión triste.

-¡Sí!

Una vez más, la suave melodía del violín bañaba el lugar.

Al otro extremo de está, en los pisos superiores del castillo, el diablo del pitch black observaba desde la ventana la oscuridad de su mundo.

A pesar de estar tan lejos, sus sentidos eran lo bastante agudos para escuchar las notas del pequeño violín. Confirmó al instante que se trataba de Crea, aunque no le fue muy difícil adivinar. Envi jamás cometería errores al tocarlo, no después de siglos y siglos perfeccionando su técnica Sonreía de recordar cuando este le enseñó. Atesoraba esas dulces memorias como un tesoro. Después de todo, eran la muestra de que su vida no siempre estuvo hundida en esa miseria.

Su felicidad se había extinguido con el tiempo, al igual que el cigarrillo entre sus labios que inundaba la habitación con el aroma del humo.

Pobre diablo del pitch black.

Mientras tanto, su compañero cubría su rostro con una almohada dentro de la cama.

" _¿Qué le pesa abrir un poco la ventana?"._ Pensaba Ivlis asqueado por el hedor del cigarro.

Lamentaba con todas sus fuerzas no haberse ido con Emalf y sus hijos a ese paseo del que tanto hablaban. El pequeño con sus mismos ojos le insistió que era mala idea que se quedara solo, por si ese "hombre asqueroso" (un lindo apodo para el que era su padre) se atrevía a aparecerse y hacerle alguna atrocidad. Aun se preguntaba porque no le dio la razón al pequeño y se largó del dichoso castillo.

Ahora, estaba encerrado con el depresivo Satanick en su alcoba, preguntándose si el maldito humo sería suficiente para matarlo. La tos que salía de su boca no era asesina, pero si lo bastante molesta para hacerle pasar un mal rato.

-Maldita sea…-se quejó con voz entre cortaba bajo la almohada.

El sonido de un pestillo abriéndose llamó su atención. Mirando disimuladamente al diablo de ese mundo, pudo notar como la ventana estaba, _apenas_ abierta. Lo suficiente para que el olor se escapara.

Ivlis no entendía nada.

Siendo honesto, la tortura del cigarrillo era lo único malo que había pasado ese día. Satanick no le había puesto las manos encima desde que llegó. Esa mañana, Satanick entró a su habitación como de costumbre, lo llevó consigo hacía su mundo en contra de su voluntad, y lo lanzó a su cama para luego cubrirlo con un sabana. Y ahí, Ivlis se había pasado todo el tiempo.

El mayordomo del castillo entraba y salía cuando era necesario, dejándole los alimentos e informándole sobre cosas que en ese momento, no le podían importar menos al de ojos purpuras. No había comido nada en todo el día. El único bocado de comida que faltaba en el plato había sido gracias a Ivlis y su enorme apetito desde esa mañana.

Satanick no lo estaba ignorando, más no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, totalmente ausente de la realidad o lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ivlis se sentía frustrado, si no lo quería ahí, ¿por qué irrumpir en su morada y traerlo a rastras a ese lugar?

Realmente, no lo entendía.

Decidido a encararlo, Ivlis se levantó del colchón para acercase al diablo. Odiaba el temblar de sus piernas a cada paso que daba. El temor que sentía por el de ojos morados parecía correr por su sangre. Las ansias de salir corriendo llegaban a su cabeza de solo ver su espalda.

Cuando el mayor lo miró por encima de su hombro, los ojos de Ivlis se abrieron por sorpresa.

Satanick lo había llevado a su mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue tan rápido que no era hasta ese momento que notaba las heridas en su rostro. Los vendajes en sus mejillas y sus manos llamaban mucho la atención. Un simple vistazo hubiera sido más que suficiente para darse cuenta, incluso a la distancia desde su cama los hubiera visto.

Pero Ivlis no quería mirarlo, _nunca deseaba hacerlo_.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó lanzando el cigarrillo por la ventana para prestarle atención.

El diablo de la tierra del sol se tensó. El tono de voz de Satanick no era nada a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

Sin embargo, no sentía el mismo temor de siempre. Más bien, estaba _desconcertado_.

Los ojos de Satanick no reflejaban el deseo carnal que parecía permanente en su mirada, sino un vago brillo que flotaba por su iris. Sus labios estaban ligeramente quebrados, como si llevara todo este tiempo mordiéndolos sin razón aparente.

 _O quizá, si tenía un motivo._

Satanick inhaló y exhaló con fuerza para llevar aire a sus pulmones. Ivlis pudo distinguir un sonido congestionado de sus narices, y por un instante, miró detenidamente los ojos del diablo mientras no lo veía.

Notó un tono rojo cubriendo sus ojos. Uniendo todas las piezas, la respuesta era más simple de lo que esperaba, incluso decepcionante: Estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Ivlis navegó en sus recuerdos buscando la última vez que vio a Satanick llorar.

" _Ah, por supuesto, como olvidarlo"._

Fue el día en que le confesó sus sentimientos.

No pudo contener el suspiro exhausto de solo recordarlo. Antes de su extraño griterío y su extraña confesión, el diablo había amenazado con asesinarle por ninguna razón en particular. Sin embargo, las lágrimas traicioneras le impidieron cometer su objetivo.

Esa, era la última vez que recordaba verle de esa forma. Luego de ello, había visto a Satanick deprimido más veces de las que quisiera, más en ninguna de esas veces vio un aspecto tan deplorable como este.

" _¿Qué demonios le pasa?"._ Se preguntaba Ivlis.

No obstante, eso no tenía nada que ver con él.

La última vez que cruzaron palabras hasta ese momento, el diablo del pitch black se encontraba tan alegre y atolondrado como todos los días. Ni Ivlis ni su familia cargaban con la responsabilidad de su tristeza.

No tenía nada que buscar ahí.

-Me voy.-Dijo sin ganas.

Por unos instantes, Satanick abrió sus labios con intenciones de decir algo. Ivlis ya esperaba una reprimenda de su parte, o quizás una burla de solo pensar que lo dejaría marcharse tan fácilmente.

Pero una vez más, Ivlis se llevó una sorpresa de su parte.

-Claro, nos vemos.

Satanick encendió otro cigarrillo.

Y regresó su vista a la ventana.

" _¿Eso es todo?"._ Se tentó a decir Ivlis al ver su reacción.

Bueno, _daba igual._

Dejando atrás la alcoba del diablo, Ivlis cerró las enormes puertas de madera tras él. A paso lento, camino de pasillo en pasillo hasta la salida del castillo. Satanick había puesto una magia sobre el lugar para impedirle abrir sí intentara escapar. Una decisión inteligente de su parte, debía admitir.

Mientras tanto, Satanick podía escuchar perfectamente los pasos del menor alejarse.

A veces maldecía esos sentidos tan afilados que tenía. De no ser así, pretendería que el diablo permanecía acurrado entre sus sabanas. Que no estaba solo en esa solitaria habitación. Las conversaciones entre ellos se resumían en pocas palabras, por lo que el silencio en sí mismo le recordaba a Ivlis.

Podría mentirse haciéndose creer que seguía ahí. Podría mentirse haciéndose creer que le preguntaba por su bienestar. Podía mentirse haciéndose creer que lo abrazaba por la espalda. Podría mentirse haciéndose creer que lo amaba. Pero a fin de cuentas, todo sería una mentira.

Desde su ventana, vio como la elegante figura del diablo se alejaba de su castillo. Inevitablemente, recordó las palabras de su hermano tras su último encuentro.

" _Ese diablo del que tanto hablas,_ _ **Ivlis**_ _. ¿Qué relación tienes con él?"_

Su cuerpo se tensaba de solo recordar ese nombre en esa fría voz.

" _Es mi juguete, y la madre de mi segundo hijo"._

" _¿Solo eso?"_

La sonrisa curvada en sus labios lo decía todo. Satanick sabía que no podía mentirle.

" _Es la persona que amo"._

Las carcajadas de su hermano no se hicieron esperar.

" _¿Tú no aprendes verdad? Bueno, dudo mucho que ese diablo cause tantos problemas como la última vez. ¿Te odia, no es así?"_

"… _Eso puede cambiar"._

" _Claro, claro. Estoy seguro de que está ansioso de volver a verte y acurrucarse entre tus brazos. Pequeño imbécil"._

Era irónico que él de todas las personas lo llamara pequeño. Satanick trataba de hacer la vista gorda y no prestarle atención. Las palabras de su hermano podían ser realmente hirientes.

Prefería verlo con un latino o un objeto punzante en sus manos. Causándole alguna herida que más tarde sanaría y olvidaría con el tiempo. O quizá la recordaría entre risas pensando en lo ridículo que era que ese pequeño Dios de pacotilla pudiera hacerle tanto daño.

Si, definitivamente prefería ver aquellas cicatrices sobre su cuerpo.

Porque cuando estaban sentados pacíficamente, compartiendo una mesa como unos buenos hermanos, Fumus dejaba salir todas esas dolorosas verdades que Satanick odiaba tanto escuchar.

" _Soy tu hermano mayor, siempre tengo la razón"._

Solía bromear con el más bajito cuando oía esa frase. Pero ahora, viendo como el diablo de la tierra del sol abandonaba su mundo, sin mirar un segundo atrás antes de cruzar ese portal, Satanick no podía evitar escuchar las risas de su hermano en su cabeza.

Lo único que le reconfortaba, eran las bellas notas del violín que retumbaban por las paredes.

Recostando su cabeza del marco de la ventana, pudo escuchar esa preciosa canción que aprendió a tocar siglos atrás. Sin el menor de los errores, deleitando a todos en el castillo con esa preciosa tonada.

- _Envi debe estar tocando…_

Elevando su rostro hacía el cielo, Satanick dejó caer el cigarrillo consumido de sus labios. Un pensamiento fugas invadió su mente antes de cerrar la ventana, riéndose de sí mismo de tener una fantasía tan ingenua.

" _Me pregunto si Licorice querrá aprender a tocar el violín"._

* * *

Dios, si que llevaba tiempo sin escribir nada de Funa. Me ha traído recuerdos.

Bueno, este es un regalo para un santa secreto. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza y espero que te haya gustado. En un principio quería hacer algo enfocado en Fumus y sus ángeles, pero el resultado no termino de convencerme y termine escribiendo esto.

Es un poco tarde para decirlo, pero de todas formas: _¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo!_


End file.
